Childhood Ends: A Dark Ravager Tale
by omega1979
Summary: Yondu Rapes Peter Based on a kinkmeme. While on a mission, Yondu goes into heat and takes it out on the only crew member with him. Teenage Peter Quill. This is a dark tale full of sexual assult and depravity. You have been warned
1. Chapter 1

**You are reading this at your own risk. Right now I am going through a bit of a dark phase, and decided to channel it by writing the one thing I would never write. this is the sickest thing I have ever written. Based on a kinkmeme. and also now been slightly edited**

 **Childhood ends**

Childhood ends

Chapter One

"Quill, get me a damn beer right now".

Standing in the small galley of the M-Ship, all Peter could do was roll his eyes, nothing he had done that day was good enough, and Yondu was in full asshole mode.

He had been bitching all day, the plans weren't good enough (they were) the timings were all wrong (which was bullshit), in fact, Yondu had been an asshole since the moment they completed the mission, which wasn't unusual.

In the last few days, the Captain of the Ravagers had become more tense, something Peter had put down to this mission. It was simple, but it was just Peter and Yondu which meant that if someone fucked up, it was automatically Peter's fault.

Peter had done a perfect job so even a mere "thank you" would have been something, but Yondu just appeared agitated, barking orders in his chair and complaining about the heat. Peter thought to himself as he scratched a small cut on his right hand

Even though his species were densely skinned and he could survive with any temperature, Yondu was appearing tenser as each minute passed, with his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed.

"Peter…"

Peter turned just in time to see the blue fist coming towards him before his world exploded into darkness.

 _ **"It's progressed too far"**_

The world had exploded, but coming back into it, wasn't gentle. His head hurt, ached his throat felt dry, and there was a strong hand gripping through his blond hair.

He was on his knees, the metal feeling cold through his trousers. Carefully he opened his eyes, and immediately begun to panic. He was sitting in-between Yondu's legs.

Peter peered up at his Captain, Yondu wore a look of unbridled lust on his face, his breath raspy. Shit, he's in heat, he realised with shock, as Yondu, begin to fumble for his zipper, and Peter started to panic.

"Oh god, no. No, please Yondu". Peter pleaded, his mouth still dry as Yondu's enormous blue throbbing cock spring free.

For a moment, Peter just stared at it, it was massive, inches longer than most Terrans. Besides that, that it resembled a humans, apart from being blue and fucking massive!

Deep inside him, he knew what was coming, as even with Yondu's hand gripping his head, Peter tried to back away.

"Yondu, please don't do this. I don't want to do this". Peter couldn't help the tears that sprung to his eyes, trickling down his cheeks. He was too old to cry, he was sixteen, but this. This wasn't what he wanted.

Peter tried again to break free, still pleading, which Yondu his eyes still blazing redder than normal, didn't listen. Of if he was listing to Peter's pleads, then he really didn't give a shit

Sweat was glistening on Yondu's bare chest, which combined with the smell of musk, which this close to Peter made him feel lightheaded. Or perhaps it was a concussion, or perhaps he was in hell.

Peter knew what was going to happen, he knew what Yondu was going to make him do even if he had to rip through Peter's teeth, as Peter tried to think of a way out. Trying to wrestle free only increased Yondu's grip on his head until he felt his hair being ripped out, the only other option was to bite it off.

Could he do that? Could he do that? In the recesses of Peter's brain self-preservation kicked in. If he did this, then that would be it, that would be it. Peter just stared up at Yondu, who was still wearing that look of unbridled lust.

This isn't Yondu, was the only thought going through Peter's head. This isn't my Captain.

Yondu, still with his bloodlust, gripped Peter's hair once more with a painful twist and seemed to move his head forward

This was something he had never done, never sucked a man's cock. Never sucked anyone cock, even though a prostitute had sucked his several months earlier, Yondu had paid for that

I don't know what to do, he suddenly thought in panic

Tentatively Peter placed his lips near the tip of the cock, and gently licked it. It tasted of salt and sweat, almost immediately Yondu's legs widened, and he pushed Peter closer.

Opening his mouth, a little bit wider Peter licked along the shaft, Yondu's cock was like the rest of him, thicker and denser, and something else, like a musky smell

Peter didn't know what he was doing, but he had to make Yondu like it. Then it would all be over, closing his eyes. Peter kept going, wrapping the rest of his mouth over Yondu cock, and continued sucking.

With his eyes closed, he could hear the response it was having on Yondu, who just moaned with pleasure his hands releasing his grip on Peter's head and travelled down his back.

Peter felt Yondu gripping the material of his shirt, before with ease ripping it, which made Peter shiver from the sudden pressure of Yondu hard, coarse fingers which dug into Peter's back, pushing him deeper.

Peter kept going, sucking the dick, which felt hot in his mouth, getting hotter with each movement, each motion. He was aware that between his legs, his own cock was getting hard, and that scared him.

This was a reflex, he wasn't enjoying this, he wasn't. He hated this, he hated Yondu. Hated what he was doing. He had to just get it over, and that would be it…that would be it.

That would be it, was in it to be all over. He hated this, kneeling on the floor being forced to do this. Peter heard the Yondu's breath coming out in small moans and knew he was enjoying this. If Yondu was enjoying it, then it would be all over soon.

Perhaps he would even apologise for it, yes that was it. Yondu would be sorry, Peter thought, as within Yondu cock he could feel it pulsating and knew what was coming.

God, he knew what was coming. He was aware that Centaurian's came differently than humans. As Yondu came in Peter's mouth. The saltiness hit the back of Peter's throat and he automatically Peter gagged, choking on Yondu's seed as it spilt onto the floor, between his teeth and his chin leaving a small puddle.

Peter started to heave, threating to throw up whatever it was he had consumed and the sick taste of his Captain. Then he felt Yondu's cock being to soften in his mouth and tried to relax.

That was it, it was over. Glancing up at his Captain feeling such unbridled hatred for the man whose dick he had just fucked. Yondu still had sweat rushing off his body, his eyes were half open, but he was breathing more normal. He was relaxing, it was over.

Making up his mind to withdrawal, Peter moved back carefully, never taking his eyes off Yondu. Carefully and gently he attempted to inch the limp cock from between his lips, trying to get away.

Then Yondu looked down at him, and his eyes though narrowed, seemed to blaze at Peter. Feeling the sense of urgency Peter tried to move back and get away only to find Yondu's hand gripping his once more on the back of the head, pinning him where he knelt.

Paralysed, Peter could only watch, the alternative would be biting Yondu's cock off which was tempting. However, he knew Yondu would kill him in a heartbeat.

All he could do was watch, as Yondu with his free hand delved into the medicine box and pulled out the hypospray. Pete didn't have time to react as the tiny needles was plunged into his neck and the world grew hazy. The only think of Peter mind as he passed out, his mouth going slack against Yondu was the sudden feeling of being carried and hoped that it was over

He was wrong.

It was only beginning

To be continued

Thanks for getting this far…I openly embrace the fact that I am a sicko! Xx

Please review xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Childhood Ends**

 **Chapter 2**

" **He's struggling to…"**

Peter came too, he was lying flat on his back on a bed, realising it was the bridge bed.

Each M-Ship had a cot that rose from the ground, ensuring every Ravager could put the ship on autopilot and just crash. The chair, where he had sucked Yondu's cock, was only a few feet away.

Peter felt the rest of his clothes being removed, the sound of his boots falling to his ground, then his socks, followed by a ruffle on the sheets.

He knew what Yondu had plunged into his skin. Hugrez was a painkiller which he had used several times over the years when he was injured. Ravagers used it to take away the pain. But only when they had too, it impaired motor functions, making it impossible to move just like now.

Peter could only watch in horror, as Yondu his own clothes now discarded so he was standing tall and naked. His dense blue skin revealing an assortment of impressive scars across his body, as he leant over Peter.

Even in his heightened state, it seemed that he was removing Peter's trousers slowly, prolonging his torture or delaying it. Looking up, Peter wasn't sure, as his trousers and boxers were removed and he was lying naked, and helpless.

"Oh god, oh god" Peter managed to whisper through lips that still tasted of salt while Yondu moved further over the bed. To the moment he was looking down at him, his red eyes just blazed and his mouth usually sneery was just twisted with desire, while Peter struggled to find his voice.

"Please don't do this," perhaps it was the simple fact that Yondu in his own words hated Peter "whining like a little bitch", but for a moment he seemed to break into Yondu's subconscious and for a moment, a fleeting moment it appeared that he was Yondu again.

The moment died, a second later when the Yaka arrow, appeared following the most guttural whistle Peter had ever heard. Which a second later the tip of the arrow was pressing to Peter's throat.

The implication was clear, even though Peter was helpless and unable to move. Yondu would kill him, nervously slowing feeling the tip of the arrow and the hum of the radiation which ensured its flight. Yondu headpiece cracked with life, almost like tiny fireworks erupting under the surface.

With the arrow still pressing into his Adams apple, just hovering there. Peter's mind tried to find logic and failed. He knew what was going to happen, and it scared the fuck out of him.

He was only sixteen, he had spent half his life with the Ravagers and with Yondu. Yondu was going to fuck him, he knew that. But in the state Yondu was in, would he just kill him and fuck him afters?

The thought was too terrifying. Peter even with the Yaka arrow in his throat just found himself nodding but was too scared to verbalise it. If he said yes, was he giving Yondu permission?

The small movement of his head, however, seemed to be enough, as Yondu leant over Peter, move his body over him, so even if he tried to move Yondu could pin him down. But right now there was some small distance between their bodies, the small of musk getting stronger. With another low whistle the Yaka arrow disappeared but for some reason, Peter's throat hurt for a moment as he tried to take a breath.

Yondu was looking into his green eyes, as his own blazed furiously when he moved his head down and kissed Peter aggressively on the lips.

Peter stiffened automatically at the probing tongue moved within his mouth, and was surprised to find that his own mouth moved in response.

The kissed were hard, demanding and Peter was shocked to find his body react to it all, and internally groaned, feeling his body relaxing to the touch. It was almost seductive, sexual and Yondu's scent was a mixture of oil and something else. His natural spice of his planet, combined with stubble which grazed Peter's face. It was almost like an aphrodisiac which made Peter's head spin.

Peter felt his entire body respond and felt flushed red from head to toe. He couldn't help it, he really couldn't help how his body responded to the rough unfamiliar touch which knew what to do and could feel his numb body react more suggestively as if his body was giving permission.

He felt his bare legs lying side by side begin to widen automatically, and Peter groaned once more, once again being unable to help it, while Yondu still probing him with his mouth moved one elbow so he was leaning against the bed and with his free hand, brushed across Peters face, almost gently.

Peter groaned once more, as the blue hand travelled down past his neck stopping for a moment as if he was feeling his heartbeat before going down further to his chest. Stopping once more at his heart.

Peter was aware at how much it was beating but kept his eyes closed, trying to ignore how much his body was responding to the touch, to the deep probing kisses, the hand travelled down further.

For his age Peter was short, and he hated it. Hated how being small made him so weak, and Yondu's hand was now out at his hip and brushing down further until it reached Peter's dick.

The moment Yondu's calloused blue hand closed around his own teenage cock, Peter managed to break free from Yondu's probing tongue and just gasped in panic, which was followed by a small chuckle from Yondu which sounded so twisted in his ears.

With expert skill Yondu began to stroke Peter's cock gently stimulating it, bringing it to life, while he continued his kisses once more on Peter's body

Peter willed his body to remain still, to do nothing but this unfamiliar feeling to his body responded, and he hated it.

Peter could feel his dick begin to harden, all the blood in his body he could feel was draining down, letting his hand drift over his balls. Peter had no real idea what was going on, he was a virgin he hadn't screwed anyone up to this point, and Yondu knew that.

Yondu was a bastard for doing this to him, Peter hated it, hated him. Oh god what was his body doing, he thought to himself as he body obeyed…whatever the fuck Yondu was doing to him.

Yondu was continuing his assault. Gently stroking down the shaft, in perfect symmetry to his probing tongue, mentally making Peter want more, or think he wanted more.

"Uhh," Peter broke away once more as Peter's cock hardened under Yondu's touch a small bit of precum dripped onto his blue fingers.

He could feel his cock, standing tall and proud, and couldn't stop the moan which escaped his lips, to which he once again received a small chuckle from Yondu, whose head dropped down Peter's face, leaving the Terrans to face feeling raw from the stubble.

Peter tried to move his legs closer together, to lock them in place, but Yondu was having none of it, with one quick move he pressed his body onto Peter.

Peter could only moan at the unfamiliar weight, Yondu's rough skin, and that scent of musk, that familiar, terrifying and almost hypnotising scent.

Feeling like Yondu was aligning his body with him, using his body to press his legs open, Peter tried to will his body to stop, when that rough tough re-entered his mouth and he was unable to disobey and was terrified to realise with shock, that he was kissing Yondu back!

On instinct, their mouths moving in unison, his body responding and the moan he relayed through his mouth, wasn't terrifying. Which was the most terrifying thing in this

Peter's legs were spread wide and opened. Peter looked down and saw they were, poised and positioned and imagined himself elsewhere. He felt like he was looking down at himself from a great height, mentally dethatching himself from this, this wasn't happening. This wasn't actually happening.,

Yondu however, having withdrawn his touch from Peter's mouth was taking his own sweet time on Peter's body, kissing and nipping at his pale skin which was just flushed and felt like it was on fire as if the very blood was boiling his veins.

Peter felt the kisses intensify, noticing that Yondu's head fin was glowing brighter, dear fuck he was enjoying this, enjoying what he was going to Peter's body, which was just responding to the touch.

Logic, however, fought with reality and was crushed, as Yondu's lips were leaving a small saliva trail down his body until his lips landed at Peter's cock

"Oh shit, oh shit" Peter's voice was nothing, his words had no effect on Yondu, and the Centaurian with expert skill wrapped his blue lips around Peter's dick.

Peter gasped, and almost on instant moved his head back, while Yondu somehow moved Peter's legs further apart exposing him further. Peter tried to raise his hands, but the drugs, that fucking Hugrez was still in his system, leaving Peter with the strength to lift only one hand.

Peter stared at for a moment, his hand was flushed red as was the rest of his body but that cut on his hand was still there and seemed to be blazing brighter for a moment. But it was for a moment, and that was it as Peter let his hand fall and with no choice let it happen.

If Peter was an amateur at sucking cock, then Yondu was a master, with deft skill he licked along Peter's shaft, his tongue as rough and callused just like his skin.

With his mouth wrapped around Peter's cock, sucking every drop of cum from his body, and Peter just closed his eyes, and tried not to, just tried not to. But fuck, Yondu was too good, and Peter was just a slave to his own emotions as he gasped and moaned.

Feeling his legs move wider apart at their own volition as Yondu swallowed his prize, alternating between sucking furiously along the shaft, and that sucking, that exquisite torture of fucking him with his mouth.

Peter couldn't help what he was doing, he just couldn't help it. His flushed body was just reacting to all of this, he wasn't enjoying this, he really wasn't. Peter couldn't help moving his hips in a rhythm in response to the actions. He didn't have the strength in his body to fight off Yondu, all he could do was grip the tatty sheets.

"Uhh" was the only sound that came out of his mouth, in a strange pattern, while he just closed his eyes and let Yondu continue this onslaught on his teenage body.

With that hot tongue wrapped around Peter's dick, it took him a few moments to feel the finger which was entering his ass.

Think fingers, were entering him, stroking him, stretching him, a second finger was followed by a third and Peter was shocked to realise how wet he was, as if he was ready for it…which he wasn't, he really wasn't.

Peter's moans gave way to tiny squeals, as fingers hooked into his ass, rubbing his prostate, encouraging his dick and body to respond.

Shit, Peter really was a slave to his emotions and could do fuck all about it, and with a shudder running through his boy, he came. He couldn't help it; he just came in Yondu mouth.

Peter glanced down feeling exhausted, which Yondu now withdrew his softening limp, truly fucked cock and gave him a smirk before swallowing Peter's sperm as if it was water.

All Peter could do was pant and felt himself collapsing further onto the bed. He was sticky, and sweaty and felt like a twisted rag.

That was it, it was over. That was the thought that run through his head

" **You don't have a fucking choice, Yondu."**

Then Peter became aware of what Yondu was doing next

 **To be continued**

 **Please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go, Chapter 3 xx**

 **Chapter Three**

 **"I'm a bastard, I'm not a fucking bastard, Kraglin."**

With expert ease, Yondu dipped his head between Peter's legs and was now exploring Peter's ass with his tongue Peter gasped with shock at the unfamiliar feeling. The tip of Yondu's tongue was cold, like ice but the rest of it. Rough and hot, too hot

It was a trusted combination of probing fingers, and that sweet touch, which made Peter think he was being ripped apart. He couldn't help the motion of his own body, as he moved, moved like he was enjoying it.

He couldn't tell Yondu to stop or perhaps he couldn't. He knew it was wrong, but that strange feeling was too good, and that scared him. His mind so fucked up he could feel like he was spilling over the edge

He could feel Yondu hot breath on his most sensitive part, and all he could go was just moan, and gasp at the unfamiliar touch, while Yondu was just eating out his ass as if he had done it a thousand times before.

The combination of those fingers trending his ass, massaging his prostate followed by that tongue, licking him, sucking hm. Just probing and fucking him deeper

"Yes," Peter whispered more to himself, and immediately felt disgusted. He was enjoying it, Yondu was making him enjoy it, and he felt so good

Under his skin Peter was aware of something like fire coursing through him, like flames licking at his skin, feeling his entire body was consumed with fever. As this normal, was this normal?

He knew there was nothing ordinary about this, this was as fucked up as it could get. It was wrong, sick and twisted, but Peter could feel his body react further which seemed to give Yondu the initiative to keep going.

Peter couldn't help his thighs trembling, nor could he stop them widening, and deep down couldn't hide that what Yondu was doing to his was unfamiliar. But the asshole knew what he was doing, and all Peter could do was endure it.

He was feeling as if he was travelling high and then falling hard while all he could do was moan, and grip the sheets, his insides, his stomach all the way to his ass felt wet.

Peter was aware that the pain he first felt was no longer there, his body had become desensitised to all of this, his mind adjusting to the pain so now it was meaningless.

Yondu's hands had dipped under his body, and he was pushing Peter's hips up. Peter could feel the rough blue fingers digging into his ass, aggressively, as if he was trying to claim more from him. But Peter wasn't sure he had more to give.

All he knew, was that he was hot, too hot and exhausted. Wanting it to be over, which was conflicting with the feeling of wanting more.

Peter could make out the sound of something wet, slapping onto flesh and peered down. He could see it, but he could hear it, and understood completely as Yondu was bent over and slicking his dick with lube. So this was going to actually happen, it was just waiting. But Yondu had lube…when did Yondu get the lube from? He hadn't moved, and he was fucking naked? Where did that come from?

It was a stupid thought, but one Peter couldn't shake off, feeling like the world around him was moving. He took a breath, and almost felt like the walls were shuddering, as Yondu pushed his lube filled fingers into Peter's ass.

Oh God, it was cold like Yondu tongue, but so wet, the fingers making squelching sounds, combined with Yondu's aggressive breath, and Peters moans.

His ass, feeling detached from his body was beginning to widen as if it was begging for more when Yondu massaged his prostrate.

 **"For fuck sake. It's not working."**

His fingers, moving correctly as if there were a spell being cast over his body, prodding him, probing him. And it felt so good and wrong and right, and all Peter could do was move in unison to the touch, hating it. Telling himself, he hated it. He did hate it…didn't he?

Peter was confused, desperately confused and didn't know what his mind wanted. What he wanted. All he could do was moan and gasp and the wet, probing fingers which were stretching him further.

Within his body, he could feel the heat rising still as if his blood was boiling within. Was this normal, was this normal during sex, fuck it. This wasn't sex, this was rape. Yondu was going to rape him!

The fucker had lied to him, he had promised years' ago, that when Peter was ready, he would have sex with someone he wanted too. Not this, nothing like this.

Internally Peter felt betrayed, but with Yondu continuing his assault on his body. Causing him to moan and gasp, and try to ignore that it felt so good and wrong, but so right.

What the fuck was happening to him?

Peter could only gasp, his chest moving aggressively when it felt like it was being restrained. As if some hand had plunged into his chest and was squeezing his heart, it felt cold, like ice was being pushed into his chest.

He tried to scream, he could feel his lips parting, but no sound was coming out. Where was his voice, where had that gone?

All it was, was that ice cold pain in his chest, was he dying? He was dying, he had to be dying as the world around him blurred suddenly when a blue fist thundered toward his chest.

Peter's body jumped from the bed, before crashing back down, as the hand came down once more. There was a moment Peter heard something crack, but it was drowned out by the yell above him.

Peter just tried to focus his eyes and looked up at Yondu. His Captain was looking down at him, mouthing words, which his brain couldn't process for a few second.

 **"Breathe, damn you. Just breath Peter. I'm not raising a fucking quitter; you have to breathe."**

There was a moment, Peter caught a look in Yondu's eyes. Concern, concern in those blazing red eyes. But breathing, he was still breathing. His chest hurt. But he was still breathing. In response, Peter moved his chest, could feel it rising and falling. See he was breathing. He was breathing.

Suddenly the Yondu above him flickered, and disappeared to be replaced by the Yondu by the bed, the one who was priming his ass, but the pain in his chest lessened. See, he was breathing, he was.

Peter felt exhausted, like he had been stretched out, and could feel his eyelids begin to flicker, but any dreams of slipping away were dashed, as Yondu reached down and grabbed towards him lifting him free of the damp bed.

For a moment the air felt cold until Peter came into contact with Yondu blue dense scarred skin. And her couldn't help it, he couldn't help wrapping his tired, sore limbs around Yondu's body.

Skin to skin, feeling the tenseness of his captain flesh, While Yondu just held his back tightly, his fingers digging into his spine.

 **"I'm sorry, Quill,"**

It sounded like Yondu but it wasn't Yondu. while the Captain made his way to his chair, and Peter just squeezed his eyes shut.

 **To be contunied xxx**

 **Please review xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here we go, a new chapter. Yes it is graphic and dark. You have been warned

Childhood Ends Chapter 4

With his hands wrapped around his Captain tightly, Peter knew where he was going as his Captain took him, back to the chair, sliding into the seat with ease.

Peter still with his eyes clothes as Yondu body creaked against the leather chair, moving into position. Peter could feel the scent of musk getting stronger combined with sweat and salt, while Yondu's arms moved him over positioning him. Peter knew Yondu's cock was hard, could practically feel it hovering below him.

"Please don't" he whispered, forcing his eyes open to stare into Yondu own. There was no trace of the man he was, no sigh he was the Captain, he was as just a bastard.

He seemed to ignore Peter, who could only cry out as he was lowered down. The tip of Yondu's thick blue cock, Peter could feel pressed against his ass

Peer's sob was sticking his throat, and he was pressed down. Yondu seemed to let gravity to do its thing, and was taking it slowly, or prolonging his torture. Peter wasn't sure even though Yondu had lubed and eaten out his ass.

But that part of Peter's brain his true defiant one pulled into gear and tried to resist, his muscles tensing in his body, his last attempt to resist what was going to happen.

 _"Damn it, he still can't breathe."_

In response from Yondu Peter heard what sounded like a small chuckle, with Yondu just leaning forward and catching Peter on the lips, his course blue hands reaching down to cup Peter ass to force it to open further.

Peter had been lubed to the fucking brain, but that didn't stop the sound of his skin tearing from the pressure of Yondu's dick, stretching him further.

Peter raspy sob was silence by Yondu's probing tongue to which Peter found himself obliging all the while feeling himself slipping down further and further.

He wanted this over, he wanted this over, he hurt so much. Yondu seem to pick up on this, his fin seemed to be growing brighter, as Peter reached the final point and settled on Yondu 's dick.

Both men signed, Peter trying to adjust to the pressure feeling his arse widening automatically, all resistance suddenly gone.

I don't know what to do, Peter thought in distress. However, Yondu did. Reaching his blue hands down, he grasped Peter's arse with both hands and moved him.

It was subtle, just a small up and down gesture. But it was enough to send Peter's mind reeling, and he gasped by the strange motion.

 _"For fuck's sake, why isn't it working?"_

One more Yondu did it, showing him the rhythm moving him a little bit further. Peter moaned while Yondu to perhaps give him some direction, lifted Peter's arms until they were over his own shoulder, causing Peter to grip his fingers on Yondu's shoulders.

Still moving together, in total unison, Peter's breath was ragged, but he kept moving his body over Yondu and just moaned and gasped, acutely aware of the wetness between his legs and realised that he was bleeding.

His body hadn't stretched far enough, and he was ripped, it was sticky and wet, but it acted like a natural lube, and as he moved it could feel it getting easier and the pain lessening.

But God, it still hurt, hurt so much.

Moaning once more, he could feel his body moving forward as if he was swayed by the musky scent coming from Yondu whose own body was slick with sweat.

Peter was almost touching his chest and could see Yondu's blue protruding nipple, and he couldn't help it. He just couldn't. He knew that his species were more sensitive to touch, to the sensation. He couldn't help as his mouth opened and he began to suckle on Yondu's chest.

 _"If we put Peter in stasis, he'll go into cardiac…it has to run its course."_

This motion produced a moan of satisfaction from Yondu, causing Peter to smirk inwardly.

Yeah, you bastard. I'll make you like it. He thought and then almost stopped in fear. What was he thinking, he hated this, he hated this? What was he doing?

Continuing his mission of Yondu's body, which caused his Captain's body to respond. Oh yeah, the bastard was enjoying this, and he was enjoying this…he was enjoying this. What the fuck was happening to him?

Moving his lips away from Yondu's chest, Peter gripped his fingers tighter around Yondu's neck. Still moving with him, raised up his head, almost imploring Yondu's lips to meets his own. And he wasn't disappointed.

The kiss was deep, husky, he was so close he could feel Yondu's heartbeat and see the fireworks under the surface of his headpiece. Oh god, that was too too good, salty and mature. The fucker knew what he was doing.

For a moment, Peter seemed to feel his arms being pulled back, even though he never loosed his grip, and coldness entering his veins. But that was nothing, this was it, this was the moment. He was fucking Yondu and nothing else mattered.

Fully relaxed by the blood seeping down his legs, his own red blood which he ignored Peter now took some initiative and moved his hips further. Yondu's cock now fully encased with his muscles. Building up a momentum, Peter looked into Yondu's eyes and smirked ay Yondu's little moan.

Yeah, you bastard I've got you now.

Moving further, both their bodies slick with sweat, Peter leant back, his body adjusting to this new position causing both of them to gasp, and Yondu to run his hands over Peter's body. Gripping his arms until he left bruises, his hands travelling down until they gripped Peter's hips.

Yondu's eyes were filled with lust, his eyes just narrowed and glowing brightly, then Peter became aware of the shuddering in Yondu's body, like a vibration running from his toes to his head.

Yondu was coming, and both of them knew it.

 _"If the fever, doesn't break…he won't last the night."_

"Fuck, fuck, fuck". Peter muttered, preparing himself for it, bringing himself higher, preparing himself for it. Oh yes, he was ready he was more than ready.

For Peter, his arse filled with blood and cock, it felt like a build-up, and he was ready. Peter was terrified, he was being raped by his Captain, his confidant, his mentor. But he wanted this, he wanted this

The pleasure was flooding through him, red hot and powerful, he felt lightheaded by the sheer thrill of it. Oh, he was riding this cock, he was riding this cock so hard. Then it happened to like something was splitting inside him, reaching him higher.

Yondu gave out a moan, a shudder like he was being pulled as his cock, his fucking magnificent cock, emptied into Peter so hard and high, for a moment it felt like it was travelling upwards hitting Peter on the back of the throat.

"Yes, yes, yes" Peter screamed his voice no longer belonging to him, but as if was coming from the other side of the room, while he choked out a sob and felt a tear running down his face.

 _"His heart's too erratic."_

Exhausted by all this, he slumped forward and gazed up into the face of his Captain, but felt himself slipping away, exhausted but wanting more. Only to catch a fleeting glimpse of what could only be regret on Yondu's face.

Ok, how was it? Too dark? Too depressing? Am I a total sycophant? Please let me know xx

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok for the newbies, this was an experiment to see how dark I could write. And using my favourite characters to do so, is a little twisted. But this had been a grand experiment to see how twisted I could write. This is dark, depraved and I put my hands up and admit it but here we go, a new chapter. Yes, it is graphic and dark. You have been warned**

 **Childhood Ends Chapter 5**

Peter was aware of shuffling, movement. The scent of sweaty, filthy sheets, and the feeling of being laid down. But also sitting up, still encased in Yondu's cock which hadn't softened, making it feel it was part of him.

Peter had the feeling he was soaring, flying through the sky, and there was a whisper in his ear, which he couldn't explain.

 **"Just hold on".**

Those words brought him back to reality quickly, and he gasped, opening his eyes.

Panting heavily, he was now sitting on Yondu, who was currently lying naked on the bed, his eyes in a red half slit and he was breathing heavy, Peter watching his stomach muscles move as if he was gasping his breath.

Then Peter felt it, at the base of his spine, the thinking as Yondu expanded. Yondu gripped the bed sheets, tightly while Peter let out a small cry of pain, his body too desensitised to scream, but this, this.

If felt like the cock in his body was doubling in size pushing him further to the brink. Yondu's knot, it had been explained to him, when he was given the "talk".

Some species knotted, got bigger, like an animal claiming a prize, marking their terrority. It was used for breeding and conquest.

But this, this was different. Peter was on top, Yondu's cock deep in his body. Peter had to move, to bring it down, to fucking dominate!

Peter just looked down, feeling the sensation and the extra blood between his legs from all this, his body was ripped apart, and he felt a thrill of exhilaration which he couldn't explain.

He was going to ride Yondu, he was going to ride him fucking apart.

Unsure of what to do, Yondu seemed to take the initiative and grabbed Peter's hips, moving them slightly up and down, amplifying the fresh blood running between them. In a bid to get Peter used to the movement until Peter began to move his hips in a slow rhythm.

Yondu just moaned with bliss, while Peter never took his eyes off him, enjoying the sounds he was causing his Captain to move, faster and faster.

Within Peter, he grew hungry wanting more, as he leant down and brushed Yondu's chest, his thick, dense skin and that sweaty sex and fuck smell.

The musk, what made Yondu, Yondu, was inside Peter and he moved faster, trying to get that scent, trying to claim more from his Captain. Faster and faster, but more, he wanted more.

"Yes, for fuck's sake yes". Peter moaned with sheer delight, moving faster, his mouth open, he just looked at Yondu, willing him to understand.

Thankfully Yondu did, and reached up to Peter, kissing him aggressively on the lips, bringing his arms around his pale skinny body. Their scents mingling of salt and sweat. It was wrong, but it was good, so good.

Peter needed more, and moved deeper into the kiss, so close Yondu's head fin just glowed as red as his eyes.

Yondu's hands were running over Peter's body, though the sweat and slickness of their combined heats, Peter still wanted more. Demanded more.

Due to the friction, the slapping sound of two bodies coming together. Peter could feel his dick hardening; to the point, he could feel it pressing against Yondu's stomach. Grinning wickedly, Peter reached up and took one of Yondu's hands noticing how red his arm was, in fact, his chest was.

There was a strange redness spreading across his body, like a rash which caused his skin to feel hot, like there was a fire burning in his body, licking at his skin.

 **"It's too late to amputate, it's good too far."**

But he didn't care, he didn't care about that. Bringing Yondu's hand down, Yondu, the bastard was more than happy to let Peter take control, and he controlled. Peter brought his hand down to his own dick, and let Yondu's hand full on it.

The implication, as Yondu, still kissing Peer begun to move his hand down Peter's shaft, stroking him, while he was being fucked!

This sensation, this feeling was so good, Peter had never had sex before. But sex, god the heat ringing in his ears, sex was so good.

Yondu was still stroking his cock, and the combination of the knot and that exquisite stroking, oh god, oh god. He hated Yondu, hated him for doing this. But this was…

Peter broke free of the kiss and pushed Yondu back to the bed, and Yondu obeyed like the little bitch he was. Peter was now in charge, all the fear Peter once had was gone, and he wanted more, wanted so much more,

He moved again, faster and faster, deliberately tightening his muscles squeezing the last drop from the Centaurian who still had his hands on Peter's cock.

Peter was so fixated on Yondu's eyes his face, those lips that were parted and panting, he almost didn't realise when he came in Yondu 's hand spilling messy white semen over his fingers.

Peter felt so fucked, so wet and encrusted with salt, but he was enjoying this.

Peter had the sudden sensation of his head being pulled back, and a shuddering running through his body, as he was overtaken by something, something jerky, which caused through his body and caused Yondu to moan with pleasure.

 **"For the love of fucking god, why won't the seizing stop."**

Inside his body, Peter felt cold, then hot then cold again. His breath was raspy in his ears, but it was good so good, as he came, he came and came again.

The sweat dripping off his body down his fact, but the knot was subsiding, he had claimed Yondu, he had claimed him.

"Yes, yes" Peter kept repeating, while he glanced down, and saw the confused and concerned face of his Captain just staring at him, but he didn't care, he just didn't care.

His heart was beating widely about to burst from his chest, he could feel it through his ribs, through his body. But he smiled, with bliss and glanced down, to see the pool of blood on Yondu's chest.

Peter could taste the blood running from his eyes, but he didn't care.

But he was tired, so every tired, his heart, it hurt. It hurt so much it made his head hurt, the dull ache was growing, consuming him, and he felt himself slipping away.

Falling forward, onto Yondu's chest. His arms were suddenly gripped from behind by an invisible body, and he could hear Yondu speaking to him from behind.

 **"Just hold on, Peter".**

It was too much, it was too much, Peter's head begun to swim, it was too much. The fire, the fire in his body, he could feel it rising, consuming him. Too hot.

Then Peter's world burst into flames, and he collapsed into darkness.

 **To be concluded. Please leave review xx**


End file.
